Temporary Insanity
Temporary Insanity is the sixtieth episode of Code: LYOKO, airing on October 16, 2006. Plot While in Carthage hunting for data on Franz Hopper, two Mantas fire a combined-attack-beam at Ulrich and Odd. While it gives them a red tinge, it appears to have no ill effect on them, until they unexpectedly devirtualise. Unconcerned by this turn of events the group return to Kadic for an open rehearsal of the school play ‘Cyrano de Bergerac’ which is being directed by the act teacher, Gustave Chardin Just before the performance starts, Delmas enquires why Chardin chose this play, citing possible artistic and personal reasons. Chardin bluntly responds: “Lack of funds” – forced to reuse the set and costumes from Season One’s production of Romeo and Juliet, Chardin had to choose another play which had prominent Balcony Scenes - hence Cyrano. While rehearsing just such a scene with Yumi, first Odd and then Ulrich start hallucinating that they are on Lyoko, seeing the students and teachers as if they were XANA’s monsters and trying to attack them (specifically, Delmas is seen as a Krabbe and Jim as a Block). Ulrich yells “Super sprint!” and promptly falls off the stage. Only Chardin is pleased by their behaviour, seeing it as unique way of acting “It's a cross between a bold soprano, and a deadly karate match!" XANA’s attack with the Mantas is revealed to be controlling what the boys see and feel. In the chaos that insures, Jim retrains the two while Delmas calls for an ambulance. Realising what has happened, Yumi and Aelita follow them to the hospital, while Jeremie, goes to the factory to prepare a program to free the boys from XANA’s influence (possibly the same antivirus he created for Aelita supposed virus in Season 2). At the hospital, Ulrich and Odd are placed in observation and continue to attack the doctors, which results in them being restrained to their beds when the woman they attack (Dr. Chantal) turns out to be an expert in Aikido. When Yumi and Aelita arrive at the hospital, they are refused access to the boys by the receptionist. Overhearing a conversation between a trio of doctors, they learn the room number that Ulrich and Odd are being kept in. Outside their room, Yumi distracts the orderly guarding it by posing as a lost patient suffering from blindness. While he leads Yumi to a room she randomly names, Aelita enters the boys room and releases them from their restraints by pretending to use ‘Energy Field’ on the ‘monsters’ attacking them (the restraints) – Aelita tells them that she’s located the activated tower and they need to get there ASAP. Meanwhile Yumi The Blind Girl has been escorted to a room already occupied by a older women, who wants to play a game of Tiddlywinks, wishing to use her medicine as gambling money (“whoever wins at Tiddlywinks, gets to take the other person’s medicine!”). Yumi quickly leaves the room after angering the elderly patient, rejoins with the others and starts making for the exit. While escaping, they are spotted by Dr. Chantal who calls the police after unsuccessfully trying to pursue them. Meanwhile, at the factory, Jeremie discovers XANA is attacking the Core of Lyoko and calls the others, urging them to hurry. While heading for the factory, Yumi, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich are intercepted by a police car. Ulrich starts running toward it, believing it to be a Megatank. Just as the car is about to hit him, the drivers swerves to avoid and almost broadsides a TV van driven by Thomas Vincent (TV) who promptly pushes a microphone in the driving officer’s face and begins filming a news segment. The group continue heading for the factory. When they arrive at the factory Jeremie has to trick Ulrich and Odd into boarding the scanners – once on Lyoko Yumi heads for Carthage to defend the core while Aelita escorts Ulrich and Odd to the Ice sector’s way tower for Jeremie to debug them. Their progress is further hindered by Ulrich and Odd, who now believe they are back in Kadic. Playing up to this Aelita suggests they head for ‘the lunchroom’, to which Odd eagerly agrees, saying that he's 'starving'. While in an ice canyon, a tarantula and two krankrelats approach. While Aelita is alert to the danger, Ulrich and Odd are completely oblivious to them, as they are under the impression of the monsters being Sissy, Herb and Nicolas. Just as the monsters begin to attack, Aelita summons up an ice wall to block the attacks, which Ulrich and Odd walk into, invisible from their POV. When the monsters break the wall, Aelita uses her abilities to destroy them Yumi by now has made it to Carthage and heads for the core. Jeremie informs her that the first protective shield has just given way to XANA’s monsters. Back in the ice-sector, Aelita forcibly orders Ulrich and Odd into the way tower, as from their perspective they are nowhere near the lunchroom. Once in, Jeremie runs the program and frees the boys from XANA’s control. Aelita briefly explains the situation and they head for Carthage. In the intensive battle in the core, the second shield finally gives way with all but one of the Creepers destroyed. As it fires the laser blast that will destroy Lyoko, Aelita jumps in the path of the laser saving the core and fires an energy field, and is devirtualized, but she destroyed the Creeper. Then, Jeremie brings Ulrich and Odd back in. In the scanner room, Odd plays around with the girls by having them think that Odd thought they were the monsters. “Well…?” Yumi asks. “Well what? Lazer Arrow!” yells Odd. Yumi and Aelita look very surprised. “Hah! Just kidding, ladies!” says Odd “Very funny,” The girls say sarcastically. With all safe, Jeremie triggers the Return To The Past. Back at the rehearsal in Kadic, Chardin halts the scene, not fully satisfied by the acting. “It’s Good. Very Good. But you’re not quite there yet. It needs…” “More passion?” asks Ulrich. “No.” “Some popcorn?” Asks Jim. “No” “Some more funding?” Delmas cynically adds. “That would be nice, but no - it needs, uh…” “A touch of Insanity” Odd sums up “Yes!” Everyone laughs and the episode ends on a light note. Trivia *The English episode was recorded on September 1st, along with Sabotage. *It took four hours to record. *Three British fans (including Code: Wiki member TL) , who had befriend the Voice Actors and Code: Lyoko’s production staff, were present during the recording of both this episode and #61 ‘Sabotage’, making them the first fans to attend a recording session in Code: Lyoko’s history. During this session, they also became the first fans to learn of the existence of the Core of Lyoko, Jeremie’s new voice and Aelita’s new abilities and tougher attitude. *The elderly Professor Hornet was initially scripted as just ‘Professor’ – due to a need to stretch the dialogue slightly to fit the animation, it was decided to name him – given he and his colleagues were discussing the ‘crazy names’ Odd and Ulrich were yelling (Blocks, Megatanks, XANA et al), it was found appropriate to name him ‘Professor Hornet’. *Jim is revealed to have written a single-scene play at some point in his career, and also to be a fan of the theatre – in the rehearsal, despite the mediocre acting, he is moved to tears. *The Hospital Receptionist was nicknamed ‘The Bitch’ by the cast and the present fans, due to her harsh appearance and the bad attitude that Jodi Forrest gave her. *This episode featured the return of many minor characters seen in previous episodes as well as some new cameos, and thus allowed more diversity for the cast – the full list of non-regular characters were: *Dr. Chantal – Jodi Forrest (Previously appeared in ‘Contact’) *Receptionist – Jodi Forrest (New character) *Blonde Male Nurse – Matt Geczy (Previously appeared in ‘Killer Music’, ‘Common Interest’ and ‘The Pretender’) *Cardiology Nurse – David Gasman (Previously appeared in ‘Common Interest’) *Thomas Vincent (TV) – David Gasman (last seen in ‘Cold War’) *TV’s Camerawoman – Non-Speaking-Role (last seen in ‘Cold War’) *Old Woman – Barbara Weber-Scaff (New Character) *Professor Hornet – Allan Wenger (New Character, though similar to the Cardiology Doctor from ‘Common Interest’) *Gustave Chardin – David Gasman (last seen in’ Contact’) *Police Officers – One speaking role, played by Matthew Geczy (Background characters, often seen) *It is unknown why Odd and Ulrich didn't realize they weren't on Lyoko because the people they saw as XANA's monsters were TALKING, AND XANA'S MONSTERS DON'T TALK! It's possible, however, that XANA was blocking the voices from them so they wouldn't snap out of it. This is highly unlikely however, as Odd does make a comment on how one of the Krabs sounds like Principal Delmas. Category:Episodes